Insecurities
by Naru-Chan14
Summary: Itachi is being distant again, and Sakura can't help feeling insecure. She goes to a friend for advice, and she can only hope it works. F.Y.I, I based this story off my and my friend's roleplay. A lot of what is said between Naruto and Sakura is based off of our actual roleplay conversations. I'd also like to dedicate this story to that friend, Shiori.


Sakura sighed deeply to herself as she and Naruto walked along the path toward the Leaf Village. Itachi had been acting distant again lately. He didn't look at her the way he used to, eyes filled with lust. In fact, he barely glanced at her anymore. Sakura wondered if maybe he was losing interest in her. Maybe he thought she looked fat, after giving birth to the twins a year ago. Maybe he just wanted to use her to expand the Uchiha clan, and now that he'd done it, he was done with her. Sakura glanced at Naruto. She thought of telling him about it and asking for help, but she didn't want to burden him with her troubles again.

"Is something wrong with you and Itachi again?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"No..." Sakura lied. Naruto shot her a look. "Okay, yeah, there is." Naruto nodded.

"I knew it."

"How?" Sakura kicked a stone.

"When you're in a bad mood and don't say much, that's always what's wrong with you."

"Not always!" Sakura said defensively. She should've known Naruto would figure it out. He always helped her when she and Itachi had problems, so he knew the signs that something was wrong.

"Yes, always!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can't prove it!" Sakura said, crossing her arms. Naruto smacked his hand to his forhead.

"We're not going to argue about this! Just tell me what's going on with you and Itachi!"

"Well Naru, he's being distant again."

"Ah, not again! I told you how to fix this last time! Just put on some sexy lingerie!" Naruto said.

"I've already tried! He just looked up at me then went back to reading!"

"Damn...have you tried a slutty maid outfit?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! Same response!"

"Huh..works on Sasuke." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Naru." Sakura made a mental note to tell Ino about this. They walked in silence for awhile. They were finally nearing the village when Naruto spoke again.

"Maybe you need some new...toys. Or techniques. He's probably tired of the same old things."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, maybe a whip, a new leather outfit, chains...you know, since you're a massochist and all." Sakura's face flushed.

"How the hell do you know that?" She asked between clenched teeth.

"Um...lucky guess? Sakura didn't like the fact that it came out sounding like a question instead of a statement.

"Naru..." Sakura put a warning note in her voice.

"Yes?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I asked you how you know that."

"Well...Itachi tells Sasuke a lot of things..."

"Tell me everything he said or I won't treat you to ramen ever again!"

"Fine! He said sex is great because he's a sadist and you're a masochist! He also said you're kinky as hell! There!" Sakura's eye twitched.

"I'm going to kill him." Naruto stopped walking and dropped to his knees in front of Sakura.

"That's fine, kill him, but please don't kill me! I haven't even gotten to try Ichiraku's new ramen dish yet!" Naruto almost looked like he was going to start bawling.

"I'm not going to kill you, Naru. Don't worry. But do you really think new stuff will help?" Sakura asked.

"It should. If not, just keep trying different things." Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura and Naruto came to the village gates and it was time for them to go their seperate ways. Naruto agreed to report in to Lady Tsunade, so Sakura could do some shopping.

An hour later, Sakura walked out of the adult toy store, amazed at the things people use for pleasure. She spent more money then she would have liked, due to the fact that before long she was just picking things up and tossing them in her basket. She wanted to get out of there before anyone she knew saw here in there. She walked home, careful to hide the bags from anyone passing by. She checked the time to make sure the kids were still in school, and was pleased that they were, and would be for awhile.

When Sakura got home, she went straight to the bedroom she shared with itachi and was surprised to find he was there. He must've just gotten home: He was sitting down on the bed, taking his shoes off. He looked up at the sound of her entering the room.

"Hey." He said.

"H-hi! you're home early! Sakura desperately tried to hide the bags. It was too late, however. Itachi had already noticed them.

"What's in the bags?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just...stuff." Sakura avoided his gaze.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"The kind of stuff you buy. Why does it matter anyways?" Sakura asked in annoyance. Itachi sighed.

"You asked for it, love." Itachi sprang off the bed in one clean motion, and had Sakura on the ground before she could react. He pinned her to the ground. The bags had been thrown into the air in the commotion, and all the contents had been spilled on the floor. Itachi gave a small smile. He leaned in and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"You thought you had to spend your money on all this stuff just to get my attention?" Sakura nodded and fought back tears.

"No matter what I did I couldn't get you to notice me!" Itachi sighed.

"You thought I was losing interest in you." Sakura nodded again. A tear slipped out, and Itachi licked it away. "You're so insecure, that it never occured to you I was tired from work?" Sakura blushed.

"I-I'm s-" Itachi put a finger over her mouth.

"I love you. All I want everyday is to be with you. I'm going to make you remember that." He kissed Sakura, gently at first, then desire overcame them both. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Clothes came off, and what came next was pure passion.

Sakura hummed as she and Naruto were once again walking back to the village. "I see it worked." Naruto said, winking. Sakura blushed.

"You could say that." Sakura said.


End file.
